


Of Exes and Ice Planets

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Delta Vega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting hit by an ex is to be expected for James T. "Tomcat" Kirk. Being sucker punched and marooned on fucking Hoth? During the Nero Incident? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Exes and Ice Planets

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

Jim and Sulu slammed into the transporter pad as Chekov celebrated and cheered himself. Jim groaned. He was pretty sure slamming into the deck of the drill, diving after Sulu, slamming into the other man to grab him, plus the pounding he’d taken from the Romulans, _and_ hitting the transporter pad all contributed to the broken ribs he was pretty sure he had on the left side.

He sucked in a cautious breath and lay still for a few seconds, assessing the damage before he grit his teeth and flashed a bloody smile as he slowly forced himself to his knees.

“Please clear the pad. I am beaming to the surface.” Jim jerked around and bit back an oath. His husband stood there. The pinching around the eyes told Jim that Spock was worried. He and Sulu used each other to get to their feet and then they hobbled off the pad.

“Be careful, Commander.” Sulu said. Spock didn’t even blink as he stepped up the stairs. Jim snarled, not liking the blank look in his lover’s eyes. He reached out with his free hand and snagged his elbow.

Spock turned his head and blinked. Jim traced two gloved fingers over Spock’s hand in a clumsy caress. “T’hy’la. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“I too, Ashaya.” Spock said before he nodded once to Chekov. White light wrapped around the Commander and then he was gone.

“Ow.” Jim grunted as Bones suddenly appeared waving a tricorder around. Jim sighed when the man cursed but grabbed his arm gently.

“Come on, sick bay. You have broken ribs, Jim.”

“Are they any immediate danger to me?”

“No.”

“Then, not until Spock’s back. I may be named XO at the moment, so I’m _not_ moving until our acting captain is back aboard.” Jim muttered. Bones merely cursed creatively. Jim shrugged his right shoulder.

Jim allowed Bones to take over supporting his weight while Sulu slipped onto a terminal to help Chekov with his co-ordinating of beam ups. Jim glanced over when Chekov made an excited little blurt.

“Any wifesign registered as wulcan is being beamed up. Ewen the emergency transporters on other decks are being used, Meester Kirk. We has some one thousand nine hundred. Squeeze is tight. Ibelin is on other side of planet. She has about half. We can perhaps take one hundred more. ”

“Very good, Ensign. Grab what we can.” Jim managed. He listened while Chekov kept an eye on Spock’s biosign. Jim blinked when the pad was suddenly _very_ crowded with older vulcans. His husband’s arm was around one woman and Jim forced himself to bite back a rather possessive snarl.

He stepped forward and offered the ta’al. “ _Sarlah etek dvin-tor._ ”

“Your service honors us.” The woman Spock had an arm around responded.

“Jim? I have one question. Who has the conn?”

“Lieutenant Hannity, Keptin. Mr. Kirk did not wish to leave his post until you were back. He will be going to medical now, da?” Chekov asked, grinning.

“That he will. I’ll have your XO back as soon as I have a look at his ribs. Yes. they are broken.” Bones growled, grabbing an arm of the jump suit and dragging. Kirk hissed out a breath as Spock was suddenly in front of him.

“You are injured? And you did not mention this?” Jim swallowed once and dipped his head.

“It’s nothing, just a few ribs, love. I’ll be right as rain soon as Bones shoves me in a mender. Should I return to Engineering once I am repaired, Captain?”

“Negative. With the implosion of Vulcan imminent --”

“Captain, we are being hailed by an Andorian Transport. I already told them to beam _every_ Vulcan lifesign they can find aboard their vessel and to pack them in tight. they know about the potential implosion. The Romulan vessel is ignoring them, sir.”

Spock reached over and hit the comm. “Understood Cadet. Thank you. Send them back to Andoria once they have their capacity, along with the _Ibelin_.”

“Yes sir. Uhura out.” 

“Ensign Marv?” A young woman stepped forward and saluted. “Escort our distinguished guests to Officers deck. Use Guest Quarters.”

“Yes sir.” The woman said, her short cap of blond hair framing her antennae. “If you will follow me?”

Jim paused as the Vulcans filtered out around them, a still point of black amidst various robes and colourful ‘Fleet uniforms.

“Ashaya? We will be headed to the Laurient System, as our Captain ordered.I will see you on the bridge.”

“Spock… I really --” Jim staggered even with Bone’s support as Enterprise rocked and suddenly banked.

“What the blue blazes?!” McCoy barked even as he let go of Jim who gagged, but was privately grateful he hadn’t had enough in his stomach since the pig fiasco to throw up again. Jim heard a thud and twisted his head around. His mate was on his knees, clutching at his head. Jim’s own head exploded into pain in the next moment as the bond writhed violently.

“Implosion, Doctor. _Enterprise_ is moving away from the resulting singularity.” Spock gasped, forcing his hands down. Jim flinched at the raw wounds he could see reflected in his lover’s eyes. He could feel the echo in his own head.

“Blocker of some sort?” Jim gasped, leaning into Bones and ignoring the weak snarl his mate gave. Suddenly the reflected pain was muted, still there like low level muscle aches, but not debilitating. And Spock was back on his feet.

“Forgive me, Ashaya. The sudden cease of six billion lives overwhelmed me for a moment.” Spock’s fingers grazed his face and Jim nodded. Spock straightened and tugged his red dust covered science blues straight. “I shall see you on the bridge, Mr. Kirk.”

“Come on, Mr. Kirk. Let’s get your fool ass patched up.” Bones said, half carrying Jim towards a Turbolift.

* * *

Jim stripped out of the suit while he was standing there and then dragged off the cover all long enough to check on the tear in his left leg. He figured he didn’t have time to change it and yanked it back on. The micro spanner he tucked into a side pocket. He nodded to Bones, checked with the computer to see what their current compliment was, and blinked.

They had managed to beam aboard two thousand and three Vulcans, plus most of the Vulcan High Council. Jim whistled. Things were going to be cramped.

Jim nodded once to Bones, made sure his medallion was out of sight and headed for the Bridge again, making a mental note to tell Bones at some point about the fact he was married to Spock. There just wasn’t time. He’d barely had a second to wipe his face and hands with a pre-moistened towelette before he was shoved out the door.

Head down, attention on his PADD, Jim was only giving the basic attention to people around him. He was being updated about Engineering issues as they were being registered by the Ships Computers. He blinked when he realized Lt. Hannity, who had been on the bridge when Bones dragged him to medical, was now acting as Chief Engineer.

Jim stumbled as he practically plowed into somebody in Fleet red. He staggered back, PADD skidding out of his hand. He looked up, ready to apologize. Cupcake grabbed him by the shoulder, sucker punched him once and flipped him. Jim hissed as already irritated skin around his wrists was squeezed again as his arms were pinned behind his back.

“Rats belong in Engineering. You’re on the wrong deck, Farmboy.” Cupcake shoved him into a wall on the corridor. Jim opened his mouth to reprimand the cadet for manhandling his acting XO.

“Why bother with throwing him back down to Engineering, Geof?” A very familiar voice to Jim asked. Jim mentally started swearing.

“Let go of me, Hendorf!” Jim spat. He felt his arm twisted up higher.

“What you got in mind, Gary?”

Jim heard the hiss of a panel being moved. “He’s a monumental fuck up who thinks he’s a hotshot. Why do we even need him on the ship? After all, this pod will dump his ass right in the freezer, where it belongs.”

“According to section--” Jim was slammed into the wall and blinked, dazed. He twisted around and got one look at his smirking ex-boyfriend Gary Mitchell’s fist. 

* * *  
Jim groaned and reached up to rub at his head. His jaw was sore, his ribs were tender and he was staring up at frosted plasteel. The last made him blink. Then the cold registered.

“God damn, fucking hell. It’s _fucking_ cold!” His breath fogged into being as he spoke. His fingers were tingling. He heard the faint chirp of a computer coming online and he looked down at the console. A small blue light was blinking up at him. “Computer, where am I?”

“Location: Delta Vega. Class M planet: Unsafe.There is a Starfleet outpost fourteen kilometers to the northwest. Remain in your pod…”

“Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.” Jim groaned again and then started looking around. The last time he had been stuffed into a god damned escape pod was aboard the USS Ulysses. And that had been because his Mom’s second was so _done_ with him hanging off catwalk five that he’d decided to put him somewhere out of the way. However, thanks to that stunt at sixteen, Jim was _very familiar_ with where everything was stored. They didn’t re-engineer escape pods all that often. 

“Gary is so fucking _dead_ if Spock figures this out before I get the fuck back.” Jim muttered as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the microthin gloves. Anything to help conserve body heat.

Jim probed at his jaw, figured it was swollen well enough, and not broken. He zipped the cover all up as tight as it would go and then reached up to pop the hatch. A quick grab slipped the emergency PADD loose from it’s space right below the console. He stuffed it into his cover all in place of the one he had dropped. He dragged out the extreme weather gear, pulled on the coat, squirmed into the pants and fastened on the hood. He then shouldered the pack and climbed out of his pod.

Once at the top of the crater Jim calculated the angle at which the pod had hit and shook his head. He was lucky. Any steeper and the pod would have imploded on impact. In fact, the way the thrusters were sparking was rather concerning. Jim was a good hundred and fifty meters away when his concerns were proved accurate. The damn pod exploded.

Jim automatically covered his head to protect from flying debris. He swore and kept walking. The sound of a snuffle growl had his head twisting around. He hadn’t bothered to take a reading of life forms on the M Class.

Whatever it was it started chasing him. Jim did the only sensible thing and ran. He ran off the edge of a shelf, slid down the side of the ice ravine and scrambled up right, wincing as his ribs protested. Even mended they were still a bit tender. The creature kept coming. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Oh shit.” Jim’s eyes darted right and then left. He was stuck in a ravine, only one direction to go, and it didn’t look like… suddenly the side of the ravine exploded as something red and angry and apparently _hungry_ pounced on the thing that had been chasing him. He swore when said crab creature from hell spat out the furry thing that had been chasing him and roared. 

Jim took off, swearing and cursing and just really, really not liking his day. He was pretty sure that _most_ people did not spend their wedding nights running like fuck from some random alien life form that wanted to _eat_ them.

Jim came to a narrower section of the ravine and darted towards a cave. Cave would be good, he suspected. It would narrow so the creature couldn’t reach him, he hoped. The desire to _get away_ drove him into the cave.

“Hoth. Gary had to maroon me on fucking _Hoth_.” Jim clutched at the stitch in his side even as he pushed himself to run faster. “Son of a bitch. I so agree with... Qui-Gon Jinn. Always a bigger... fish, but why the fucking… hell… did it …” Jim made the cave, but tripped on some half frozen lump of ice, which sent him sprawling. 

The sudden interjection of somebody yelling and waving a lit torch around made Jim almost tempted to kiss whomever they were. The creature skittered backwards, chased off by fire. Jim flipped himself over, stitch in his side made far worse by tender ribs and falling. 

“James T. Kirk.” The voice kind of reminded him of Sarek’s, but warmer. Jim blinked and stared up at his rescuer.

“Excuse me?” Jim blurted, realizing he had just been called by full name when he wore nothing that would indicate it. The torch was brought closer to his rescuer’s face. He blinked, it was an old Vulcan.

“How did you find me?” The man asked, reaching out a gloved hand to help lever Jim to his feet. He checked his shields and then reached out to grasp the man’s wrist.

“How do you know my name?” Jim asked, letting go and stepping back, balling himself more into the coat. Hoth was fucking _cold_.  
“I have been and always shall be your friend.” The Vulcan said, a faint upward quirk of lips informing Jim that he was smiling, or at least the Vulcan equivalent of it.

“Look, I don't know you.” Jim denied shoving his hands into the pockets and bumping into thicker over gloves, which he took the time to pull on.

“I am Spock.” Was the response given. Jim’s head snapped up.

“Bullshit.” Jim denied, even as his eyes raked over the features that were presented in flickering light. He reminded Jim of Sarek. Maybe the guy’s name _was_ Spock, and _his_ husband was named after this guy.

Amusement crinkled dark, too human eyes. Jim shook his head. “It is remarkably pleasing to see you again old friend. Especially after the events of today.”

Sir, I- I appreciate what you did for me today but… If- if you were Spock, you'd know we're more than just friends.”

“In which sense of the word? Human or Vulcan?” The old man asked, amusement again crinkling dark eyes and twitching up the corner of that mouth.

“Both. Or, there’s another word for you, one that seemed to get Sarek to back off _real_ quick. T’hy’la. My Telsu and I married today, and I’m now marooned on fucking Hoth thanks to fucking Cupcake and god damned Gary Mitchell. I never should have slept with that asshole.” Jim muttered the last, head down, so he missed the shocked look the older gentleman threw him, but he didn’t miss the stumble as the torch wavered greatly.

“You are married to your Spock?” The man asked, fingers tight around the length of the torch as he led them around a corner and over to a small fire.

“Yes.” Jim responded, smiling even as he slid an arm around the old Vulcan to make sure he didn’t fall as Jim helped ease him to the ground.

“You are not the captain?” Jim realized again that he hadn’t worn any identifying colours beneath his blacks. He shook his head and then belatedly realized a verbal answer would be best.

“No, no...ehm, You're the captain. Or rather, my husband is right now. Pike was taken hostage.” Jim explained.

“By Nero?” Dark eyes glanced at him as Jim’s jaw tightened. 

“What do you know about him?” Jim demanded, releasing the old man, suddenly realizing he was only _assuming_ the man was Vulcan, he could well be a Romulan.

“He is a particularly troubled Romulan.” Jim stared. That was one way to understate the problem to the nth degree. 

“Please, allow me. It will be easier.” The man said, splaying his fingers into a meld position. Jim lurched back throwing up a hand to swat away the reaching one.

“Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?” Jim demanded, scrabbling back. He didn’t want _anyone_ other than his telsu in his head.

“I will not interfere with your bond, but there is much that needs to be explained and quickly, James. May I give you my thoughts?”

Jim stared at the reaching hands and the patient eyes. They were so like his lover’s. He cautiously lowered his shields and nodded once. “Our minds, one and together.”

“Holy shit.” Jim managed once he had the information. “Wow, you are going to look amazing, love.”

“I am certain my counterpart will be gratified to be informed you will still find him sexually desirable at this stage in his life. However, you are the acting First Officer of the Starship _Enterprise_ we must return you to that ship, as soon as possible.” 

“Yeah, like before Spock figures out that Cupcake and that asshole Mitchell shoved me unconscious into an escape pod and launched it. I don’t believe he’s entirely stable right now. This bond rolls around like a landed fish at times.” Jim said as he pushed to his feet, shivering in the cold that lapped at his back in comparison to the pool of heat that was the older, alternate universe counterpart of his husband on his left and the fire in front of the both of them.

“No, the bond is not stable, James. Typically a t’hy’la pair would be joined, feasted by both clans and then allowed to retire so that the bond could be fully consummated in private. The pair of you being apart by time and distance is detrimental to you both. You are fairing better than he is. The loss of his planet… and potential others will only hinder him further.”

“Amanda and Sarek are on Earth.” Jim assured, recognizing immediately what this Spock might be worried about, even if he wasn’t _his_ Spock.

“I am gratified to hear this. Thank you, James.”

“No problem. And you’re right. My pod said it was fourteen kilometers to the base… I don’t know how far I ran thanks to the Creature of Hoth, but point me in that direction, if you would?”

“I shall do you one better, as my Jim would have said, I will accompany you. We should be able to remove you from this planet and set you back aboard the _Enterprise_.”

“Lead on, sir.” Jim responded, shouldering the emergency pack again. He watched the older Vulcan’s brown eyes crinkle in amusement before he did so.

* * *  
Jim only blinked when he landed in Engineering next to the water coolant system. Scotty was floating through the pipes, obviously trying not to inhale water. Jim ran over to the control panel, and quickly punched in the override sequence. he also triggered emergency override for the next available port that would allow a man sized object to be ejected onto the floor. Water and Scotty gushed onto the floor, 

Jim only nodded to Hannity, gave Scotty and Hannity a quick introduction told her to assign the man a place in Engineering as the acting First Officer and then made directly for the bridge. As he hustled through the corridors, still dressed in engineering coveralls that were torn and flapping at one leg, he remembered what his husband’s geriatric counterpart had said, once he’d explained the situation.

_”This is not a good situation. With the loss of the planet and an absence of you from his side, he will be fighting biological instincts that tell him to claim you as his and prevent any from trying to claim you. With the pain of broken bonds on top of that, he will be unstable, and may make rash decisions, such as the one I made when I melded with you, James.”_

_“You did what was needed, sir. I understand why now. Nero has to be stopped. I’m just glad you didn’t push at the bond any. I almost burned a healer mentally when she tugged on it to verify. Can I tell him about you?”_

_“It… would be unwise.”_

_“Universe ending paradox?”_

_“Something like that.” The old man suggested. Jim had left it alone, and was determined to do so. They were going to have enough on their plate trying to deal with Nero._

Jim saw Hendorf seconds before the man saw him. He pressed himself into a tiny alcove that existed on the Enlisted Deck and let him trot by before he stepped directly into the path of Bernard “Barry” Giotto. He pressed a finger to his lips even as the man opened his mouth. Jim keyed a supply closet open and led the red shirted Ensign into the space. He waited for the door to shut.

“Captain Spock has been paging you like crazy.”

“I was detained. How much have Mitchell and Cupcake been sweating?”

“More than the others… why?”

“They stuffed me in an escape pod and launched it towards whatever the fuck that iceball world next to Vulcan is.”

Barry’s jaw dropped and Jim watched rage ignite in his typical sparring partner. “You mean that those assholes ejected our First Officer off the ship?”

“Yep. And Mitchell sucker punched me. I was stuffed in that thing unconscious. I came to after impact on the iceball. I got out of the pod, got far enough away before it blew up. So, add mutiny, attacking a superior officer, and attempted murder. Get those two assholes into the brig before the Captain figures that out, or they _will_ most likely be dead.” 

“Your boyfriend is a pacifist.” Barry argued, eyebrow rising.

“Husband, Bar. We got married today, and then this shit happened. Vulcan Married. If he realizes I’ve been harmed, he might flip his shit, because he’s instincts tell him that he’s supposed to protect me. The whole three times strength thing.” Jim explained rapidly.

“I’ll grab some guys I can trust and we’ll get Mitchell and Hendorf comfy. You go deal with your Vulcan Husband.” Barry said, slapping him briefly on the shoulder and offering a fist bump. Jim gave him the bump.

“Hey, Kirk? Might want to chuck the cover all. It’s pretty beaten up.” Barry suggested, letting his gaze stop on the shredded leg.

“Yeah, yeah. Go get that done. I’ve got to report to the bridge.” Jim responded, reaching for the seals of the suit with one hand as he waved off Barry with the other. He snorted at the crisp salute his friend gave him before the closet door shut.

Jim chucked the ruined coverall down a laundry chute and made his way towards a lift. He was reaching for the call button when the doors swished open and Gary Mitchell snarled at him, hanging between a pair of very beefy looking security personnel. Jim merely blinked and squashed the urge to taunt.

“Perhaps, next time, Mitchell, you will check the rank of the person you sucker punch and stuff into an escape pod. You are lucky that pod didn’t come in too steeply, since you knocked me the fuck out.” Jim said, folding his arms. Mitchell lunged. Jim sidestepped and ducked the double fisted swing, twisting as he went, before he punched the man across the face. He nodded when Mitchell fell back into the arms of the men that should have managed to keep a hold of him.

“Mr. Kirk --” Jim held up an aching hand to cut off whatever would be said.

“Get him down to the brig. And you don’t _let_ the captain in alone with either him or Hendorf. I want them alive to stand trial after this fiasco, and my husband just might make that difficult.” Jim said. He saw Mitchell blink and process what he said. He saw horror dawn. Jim allowed a smirk to curve his lips before he stepped aside to let the security detail to pass with their prisoner. He then stepped into the turbo lift and pressed the button for the bridge.


End file.
